


启程

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, 中文注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: *飞蛾中心，脑补了马科斯、先知和蓟风相处的一点小片段。*看图写话。梗来自 @丹下青 太太的图，谢谢太太：http://danxiaqing.lofter.com/post/1ffd172c_12e67fe22





	启程

**Author's Note:**

> *飞蛾中心，脑补了马科斯、先知和蓟风相处的一点小片段。  
> *看图写话。梗来自 @丹下青 太太的图，谢谢太太：http://danxiaqing.lofter.com/post/1ffd172c_12e67fe22

“喂，马科斯，你可是我们最后的希望了，”即使明白形势不容乐观，薊风却还在嘻嘻哈哈地打趣整装待发的同伴，“我可没你那种苦行僧一样的毅力。找寻真相不是容易的事，要是旅途太苦了，我或许半路要跑也说不定。你就做好独自走到最后的觉悟吧……唉哟！”

正在替薊风清点行囊的先知走过来，一爪子拍在青年的后脑勺上。雌蛾虽身材娇小，这一巴掌却着实不轻，薊风被打得一个趔趄，悻悻地闭上了嘴，乖乖坐下拿着长枪擦拭起来。

马科斯早就已经打好了自己的包裹，即使耳畔叽叽喳喳吵得不得了也全程没有搭理薊风，一如既往地稳重又不苟言笑。虽然薊风赌咒发誓自己被打的时候瞥到马科斯微微笑了一下，可这会儿再怎么仔细看，也丝毫瞧不出战士脸上的异样了。当伸手接过先知递来的东西时，马科斯微微欠身，低下头去，向矮了他一头的同族道谢。只有在这时候，止水般平静的眼神才略略显出些波动；又或许那只是光与影交替间产生的错觉而已。

“我们出门啦！”

吵闹的仍是薊风。年轻一些的旅者叫嚷着，就好像他们其实在准备去买个菜一样，把包袱往背上一甩，撩开门口的帘布就跑了出去，甚至还落下一个行李。先知刚要叫住他，就被马科斯摆摆手止住，红色的修行者叹口气，拿起被遗落的物件，塞进自己的行囊；刚要追出去，又想起什么似的突然停下，转回去再向先知欠了欠身，这才大步朝外走去。

或许真的早有觉悟吧，无论是启程远行的马科斯和薊风，还是守候于此的先知，谁都没有开口道一声“再会”。


End file.
